Other part of my soul
by Lady Esme
Summary: another time travel story HGTR. M for safety, later chapters.Hermione goes back in time to gain evertything she lost. Her parents, her friends... Her life.Tom reacts weird if he first sees her. ON HOLD! HIATUS!


**Hello everyone, I looked at this story and found it was crap. So I'm rewriting it. And here's the result, hope you'll like it!  
**

**  
**_No one said that it was an easy job, but someone has to do it. _She took a deep breath, and took a step followed by another. Soon she reached the rand of the forbidden forest. There in the forest was an old relic, one that would bring her to the past. To prevent all the deaths from happening, and most of all to prevent Voldemort from ever rising to power. He had killed her everyone, her parents, the Weasleys and Harry. And when her love died. She couldn't just sit there anymore. While everyone around her died, she still survived. And now she was going 50 years into the past, to make it good again. To where it all began, by one Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort.

When Hermione woke up, everything hurts, her eyes, her arm, everything. Carefully getting p in a sitting position she looked around, she was surrounded by white, white walls white linen on the beds. _The hospital wing._ _It worked! She was in the past, granted she didn't know when she was, but she was in Hogwarts!_

"How did I land here?" she thought aloud.  
"That's a question I would like an answer for too", came a voice from her right. Looking there, she saw a younger version of Professor Dumbledore. He still had read hair, she wondered in which time period she landed, if it was earlier or later then she intended. Magic related to time wasn't that precise, you could only hope that you landed when you wanted it. So now she could only hope that she landed a couple of months before Tom Riddle's birth. She wouldn't kill him, he was still a baby/ had to be born. But she would raise him, the chance in environment would hopefully do him good.

Looking at Dumbledore again, she couldn't help but smile at her old headmaster. His eyes went on twinkling mode. "Now if you would please answer your own question"

Talking with Dumbledore had been a relief, he knew what had to be done. Her cover story was simple, well not that simple, she was a witch from Holland that had escaped from Grindewald's followers. The Second World War was going in at full scale, in the muggle and wizarding world. It also meant that Tom Riddle was already sixteen, so there was e slight change in plans. Her name was to be Maud Molenaar. Her parents where original from Ireland, but they moved to Holland when her father found a job as schouwer (auror) there.

She had to be a sixth year, as she never finished Hogwarts. And tomorrow she would be sorted as an exchange student, the other student would also arrive tomorrow.

Telling her cover story to Headmaster Dippet was difficult, she had to lie and didn't make her feel all that great. When she had to tell that her parents died, she wept. It was the first time that she thought about all those she lost. He comforted her (tried to) and sends her to one of the guest chambers on the fifth floor.

The next day, she was understandably nervous, really nervous. It's not every day that a foreign exchange student came to Hogwarts, she knew that all too well she had read Hogwarts a history more than anybody else. And this time SHE was the foreign exchange student. She tugged at her no longer bushy hair, Dumbledore had let a magical hairdresser fix it. She now wished she would have thought of that earlier, there was no other reason why purebloods had such perfect hair.

The sorting would come up soon, a little to soon, if you asked her. In which house would she be sorted? Gryffindor? Slytherin? Ravenclaw? Or Huffelpuff? Gryffindor was her house for the last six years. But now she didn't know in which house she would be sorted.

'Hermione', a voice broke her thoughts.

'Hmm?'

She turned around to see Professor Dumbledore.

'The sorting is almost done, the Headmaster will soon announce you', he smiled, 'don't worry Miss Molenaar I think it's going to be fine, just remember what you're here for'. With that he turned around, leaving Hermione alone.

She walked towards the sorting hat and smiled weakly at professor Dumbledore when he went to put the hat on her head.

'_Hmmm', a voice said in her ear, 'I see we have a time traveler here, with great potential I can add. But were to put you? Gryffindor is a great house for you also Slytherin and Ravenclaw'_

'Slytherin?', She was surprised, she hadn't even considered it. But it would be the best, it was the house where Tom Riddle was in after all.

'_Time changes a lot miss Molenaar or Granger. You are not the little girl you used to be. I think I'll put you in.. "SLYTHERIN" _

She stood and walked over the Slytherin table, were she was heartedly greeted by her fellow Slytherins (much to her surprise). She sat down next to a girl with a red hair, who looked strangely familiar. She looked around the table, greeted by curious faces. But one face wasn't, it was the face of a very attractive young man, with dark hair and a pale face, he was glaring at her, she didn't like that at all. Who does he think he is.

After the welcome feast Hermione followed Nina, which was the girl she was sitting by with dinner. She led here to the Slytherin common room.

'And that is Tom Riddle', Nina said and nodded her head in the direction of someone. Hermione looked, and yes there stood, the boy who looked so hateful.

_Why? Why does it have to be him?_

'Kind of attractive isn't he?', Nina poked her in her side, and gave her a knowing look, 'every girl at school is after him'

Hermione arched a brow, 'Every girl at school you say? I wonder why', she looked as if she was thinking. Nina looked at her and sighed,  
'Yeah some girls even go to the library only 'cause he's there', they both laughed, but Hermione was reminded of another boy who also had that problem, during her forth year. And with that memories came back. She tried to push them away, but she couldn't. The faces of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill even Fleur kept popping in her head. She remembered Luna and Neville, what had came over them? How were they? She fought to hold back her tears. Fortunately she succeed. Nina gave her a questionable look. 'Nothing wrong, I was just.. remembering'.

Hermione and Nina walked around a corridor when Hermione bumped into someone. 'Sorry I didn't...' Her voice trailed of when she looked in two onyx colored eyes.  
_Shit. That's just my luck, walking into the one and only Lord Voldemort_  
Tom only looked at her and the sneered. Something in his eyes made Hermione very scared, very scared indeed. But the Gryffindor inside her came up. She gave him a challenging look.  
Anger was evidence on his face. She felt how Nina pulled her up, and started dragging her away from Tom Marvolo Riddle.

TOM'S POV

What was it with that woman? He couldn't remember where he had seen her before and it made him angry. Very angry.

_And of course the point that you can't stop thinking about here has nothing to do with it? _That traitorous voice of his whispered in his mind.

He was in a bad mood, all the week, because of her, because of Maud Molenaar. He ignored her most of the time. Sometimes taunted her, but she didn't react as the most did, she bit back, fought back. And other times she would only look at him with a raised brow. He couldn't figure her out. And it was getting on his nerves. She really was an enigma.

He frowned, she had to get out of his mind.

Maybe.. Yes that's it. Maybe she would become boring if he did just that, she was just another girl in Hogwarts.

Right?

HERMIONE'S POV

What is wrong with him? He is such an arrogant bastard, he taunted her and when she fought back he looked almost surprised, but quickly hiding it. She for the world of it couldn't figure him out. And the mission was nowhere. How in the world was she going to put the first step if he reacted to her like that. How in all nine Hells?  
'Maud?'  
She was jerked from her thought . 'Yes?'  
'Are you going to Hogsmead weekend?'  
'I don't know yet'

You had to erase the problem by the root. But she never thought it would become a problem, a really big problem. It just didn't work out the way she wanted to. Tom was never alone, and when he was alone she wasn't. And another problem she couldn't just kill him, he hadn't done anything _yet._ It was so confusing.  
You Tom Marvolo Riddle are what your last name says. A riddle, and I just can't figure you out.

TOM'S POV

He saw her sitting in the corner of the common room working on a essay. He slipped in the seat next to hers. It was a Hogsmead weekend and all the others were outside so they were the only one in the room. She didn't react, like she always did, she just ignored him. And no one ignored _him_.  
It made things a little bit difficult, but he had to make her fall for him, prove she wasn't different from all the other girls, he had to figure her out.

'Wake uuuuuuup', she heard someone say in a sing song voice.

'Don't want to', she mumbled, while she pulled the covers over her head.

'Wakey wakey'

As an answer Hermione grumbled, she was very content in her bed, thank you very much!

'WAKEY WAKEY', said Nina (little) bit louder. And with that she proceeded to turn the mattress.

A thump was heard when Hermione hit the floor, next a groan and followed a slight hysterical laughter. 'NINA MAXIME COOPER' she bellowed.

Laughing was her answer. When she heard that Hermione took her pillow en hit Nina with it on her head. 'Don't laugh at me'

Nina also took her pillow and what followed was the greatest pillow fight in the history of Hogwarts. Nobody was save, feathers flew everywhere.

When Hermione looked up, she saw the confused face of Tom Marvolo Riddle, that alone send her in a fit of laughter. She stopped when she heard the voice of Tom, 'When you are quite finished with laughing at me, could you tell me what happened here?'

She looked up, confused. She had expected him to throw a fit, but he didn't. She must have looked confused because laughing was ringing through the girls bed room for the seventh years, and it was a warm laugh, not at all the laugh of Lord Voldemort.

And that moment Hermione knew it, he wasn't Lord Voldemort, he was Tom Riddle. A bitter school boy.

She gave him a smile and took the offered hand. Maybe things could work out.

A few days had past after the pillow fight. She and Tom had started a tentative friendship. Making homework together or partner up in classes. It was a beginning. It was a few days before Halloween or all hallows eve. And she was with Nina in the library. It seemed that there was a Halloween ball, a Hogwarts tradition. And all the girls were excited.

Nina was practical bouncing against the walls. And Hermione looked at here with amusement. Mirth showing in her eyes.

'Why are you so excited?' she asked

'Because it's almost Halloween, and the ball', she looked dreamingly into nothing.

Hermione sighted, she didn't get it, what was so excited about a ball, she remembered the Yule ball in her fourth year, true it was nice. But it wasn't worth going all dreamy over.

She packed her books and let Nina behind in her own small world.

**So I hope you'll find it better then the last ones. Well I think it is XD.  
See you next time, stay tuned (XD always wanted to say that)**

**Esme**


End file.
